


[Podfic of] Best Friends

by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)



Series: [Podfic of] And Why Is That? [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Guilt, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics
Summary: He and Blaine are best friends.Nothing came between them. Until—Until something—someone—did.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: [Podfic of] And Why Is That? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187132
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic of] Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700105) by [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/03-best-friends/03%20-%20Best%20Friends.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700105)

**Author:** [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato)

**Length:** 5:59


End file.
